


Legend Has It

by vimesbootstheory



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vimesbootstheory/pseuds/vimesbootstheory
Summary: Regarding ghoul-hunting and friendship.





	Legend Has It




End file.
